


三次柯姆想要和穆拉上床，一次他没做到

by Terry_the_warrior



Series: 生生不息 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Own Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: 直到他说出那句话。





	三次柯姆想要和穆拉上床，一次他没做到

柯姆第一次鼓起勇气把穆拉压在床上的时候，穆拉只觉得这是年轻人无处发泄的过剩精力而已。他笑了笑，任凭自己被压着，好奇柯姆会做什么。“怎么？”他问道。柯姆一言不发地将手探进他的浴衣里抚摸他，又亲吻他的脖子。

他很生涩，只着凭直觉笨拙地挑逗穆拉。穆拉看着觉得好笑，伸手解开了柯姆的裤链，揉搓那兴奋的器官，没几下就让他射了出来，浓稠的白液洒在手上。

柯姆看起来有些懊恼，十七岁的小鬼，穆拉想，还是挺有意思的。

“想学吗？”他哼笑了一声，摊开自己，把手上的东西全蹭到了床单上。柯姆长长地出了一口气，便学着他刚才的动作套弄起了他的阴茎。动手没几下，柯姆竟俯下了身想要舔他，穆拉吃了一惊，推开了柯姆。他把手覆上柯姆的手，握着它把自己撸射了。柯姆盯着手上的精液看了一会，忽然毫无征兆地凑了上来，在他嘴上吻了一下。

他更惊讶了，柯姆却没有理会他，径自转身进了浴室，只留给他一个模糊的背影。

这之后穆拉才发现柯姆时常投向他的灼热目光。他有些不自在，下意识地避免像先前一样敞着怀穿浴衣。柯姆似乎也知道自己已经被注意到了，可却没有一点收敛。

 

“听我说，穆拉。”柯姆说。

大约一个月后，晚饭后穆拉坐在桌边整理自己的手里剑和匕首，柯姆站在床和他之间，低头看着他。“上次……”他说，“那可能不是个意外。”

“我好像……我还是对你感兴趣。”

他看起来有些愧疚，惴惴不安，就像站在绞刑架前的死刑犯。

“我知道。”穆拉放下手里的油，“你可以直接告诉我的。”

柯姆微微抬起了头，难以置信地看着他。

而穆拉想，怎么办，他可真像一只小狗。

穆拉已经有一段时间没和别人过夜了，找不到合心意的人，这正好给了他时间来思考柯姆上一回的吻。他摇摆不定，没想好如何拒绝柯姆，也没想过该怎样接受他。他当然不讨厌柯姆，只是毕竟长久以来他都几乎将柯姆看做自己的亲密的后辈……然而这一瞬间的“小狗”的联想推着他做了决定。柯姆小心翼翼地俯下身吻他时，他没有拒绝。

他没有拒绝那个吻，这便是为什么他现在被按倒在桌面，腿夹着柯姆的腰，感受到柯姆硬热的阴茎隔着裤子顶着自己的大腿内侧。

“用那个。”他指指被拂下桌子的他拿来保养武器的油，柯姆捡起了那个小瓶，端详了一阵后放在了桌上，脱下了穆拉的裤子。

他并没有直接用上那瓶油，而是将穆拉尚未勃起的阴茎含进了口中，这一回他没有被推开。他用舌面磨蹭性器的头部，又吸又吮，一心取悦穆拉。

柯姆是个好学生，学的很快，无论是向穆拉学习剑术的时候还是现在。他已经掌握了门道，穆拉被他舔得腰软，不自觉地将自己往他口腔深处送，凭着最后一丝自制力才得以拽着他的头发把他拉开，射在了自己的衣服上。

他脱了力，腿从桌边垂下去，脚尖碰到了地。

这似乎让柯姆措手不及，他思索了两秒，把穆拉翻了个面，裤子扯到了膝盖高度，用了他的腿。

这使穆拉有些生气。他感到一丝屈辱:柯姆让他转身的动作不容抗拒，和平日显露出的温顺截然不同。穆拉敏锐地感觉到——事情可能开始脱离他的掌控了。

 

一段时间后的某个傍晚，柯姆企图向他撒娇，收拾完晚饭的餐具后从背后靠近想要拥抱他。穆拉避开了他，而柯姆显得委屈极了。

他退开一步，说，“我以为我们已经说好了。”

穆拉答不上话。是的，没错，他答应过了。“等我洗个澡”，他只能这么说。柯姆点点头。

洗澡的时候那一丝愤怒又浮上了穆拉的脑海。不该是这样的，穆拉想，那孩子的回应……显得像是他在征求柯姆的允许一样。可接着他还是做好了一切准备:他灌了肠，把自己从里到外都洗得干干净净，像一只待宰的羊。之后柯姆也进了浴室，很快就带着湿漉漉的水汽出来了。

“过来吧，柯姆。”他停下了手里的事招呼他，在床上伸展开。柯姆听话地凑上来，，又露出那幼犬似的神情，他用鼻尖磨蹭穆拉的脖颈，暖热的气息拂在他的颈间。之后柯姆又直起身，跨坐在他腰上，手指从他的锁骨处向下划，碰了一下乳头，一直摸到侧腹。

“还要我教你么？”穆拉问。

“不用……”柯姆皱着眉，俯下身又凑近了穆拉的脖子，答道。

他的尖牙触碰到穆拉的皮肤，可他终究没有下口，啃咬变成了亲吻。他吻了很多、很多下，双手按在穆拉的胸侧向下摸索，在每一处凸起的伤疤处摩挲。穆拉被撩拨得兴奋了起来。“够了”，他说。柯姆膜拜似的触碰让他不安，他抓住了柯姆的手，要他看自己。“来吧。”

于是柯姆就去摸床头柜里的润滑油，倒在手心里，抹了一把，将指尖探入了穆拉的体内试探地抽插。

“撑开它……”穆拉微微撑起上身，看着他的动作。被蹭过敏感点的时候他深吸了一口气，柯姆为此顿了一下，而他让他“继续”。

直到他被从正面干进去，手臂环上柯姆的背时，他才终于发现一件事:无论他承认与否，柯姆都已经是和他一样的成年人了。他还是比别的冒险者要瘦些，可脊背结实，臂膀有力，几乎快能把他整个包进怀里;他的皮肤不像穆拉自己的那样伤痕累累，但也有不少伤疤。这些被穆拉忽视了许久的成长的痕迹一下子尽数摆在了他的眼前，逼着他去认清现实，这被他从街上捡来的小黑猫……已经不是个孩子了。

说实话，起初这场性事感觉并不好。柯姆是个莽撞的新手，有些力气，别的却什么也不懂。然而也正如穆拉先前就知道的，他很聪明。他仔细地观察着穆拉的反应，渐渐掌握了一些窍门。

每一次进入，他都有意蹭过让穆拉反应最大的地方，穆拉飘忽了起来，不像先前那样自如地控制气息，随着他的顶弄不自觉地呻吟，沙哑的嗓音被情欲浸透了。他不再抱着柯姆的肩背，而是紧紧地抓着床单，咬着牙抵抗着快感的冲击。

毫无征兆地，他忽然被翻了个面，摆成了跪趴的姿势，左肩被死死地按在床板上，动弹不得。

柯姆做这一切的时候甚至没拔出去，只在把他按住之后才抽出去了些，开始了比先前要重得多的动作，进入得也更深了。穆拉紧绷到了尾尖，尾巴胡乱地在柯姆的腹部扫动，被拂开后又马上被柯姆的尾巴缠住了，不允许他再乱动。

他想要转身看他一眼，可肩上压着的力气却更大了，强迫他把脸贴在床上。床单被口水浸得冰凉，令人不快。

“呃……啊……！”穆拉想制止的话语还没出口就被撞得支离破碎，柯姆不再按着他，而是伏在他身上，汗湿的胸膛贴着他的背。他狠狠地咬他的耳朵，一只手伸下去碰他的性器，穆拉受不了这样的夹击，哽咽着射了精。在他痉挛的紧缩中柯姆也达到了高潮，急匆匆地退出来，射在了他的腿上。

一时间没有人说话，只有呼吸声横在他们之间。

穆拉爬起来，抹了一把嘴边的唾液。“这样不行。”他粗喘着，眼眶泛红地盯着地面，从床脚看到墙根。

“这样不行。”

他又重复了一遍，解开了浴衣腰带重新系好，脚步不稳地走进了浴室。

柯姆注视着关上的门，满脑子还是自己的精液顺着穆拉大腿流下来的画面。

他明白他把事情搞砸了。

 

接下来的几天里穆拉没有回去吃饭，更不回家过夜，实在不知道该如何面对柯姆。

他去找妓女，出手大方极了，连一般不愿意接待同族的猫魅女孩都开开心心地对他张开  
大腿。他也把她们按在床上操，就像柯姆对他做的那样。可那时的屈辱感却在他心里挥之不去，高潮的轻飘飘的眩晕能让他放下所有事情，但这之后，躺在黑暗中、疲倦而无法入睡的时候，穆拉便会开始想……他是不是做错了。

也许他就不该像看待一个玩笑一样处理柯姆的第一次尝试，也不该接受那之后的变本加厉的要求……更不该像现在这样一句话不说就躲开。

穆拉清楚，一直以来他都过于纵容柯姆了，几乎完全没管过他——除了一年半前禁止他再次踏入地下斗技场以外——他也从来没觉得过自己能算得上是一个真正的合格的父亲，甚至不能被当做一个合格的长辈。况且现在……不会有人像他这样的，他暗自腹诽。

他想，这算什么啊。

但是穆拉还是回家了，在七八天后的某个傍晚。最终他不得不承认，和自己较劲根本不可能有结果。

看到他的那一刻柯姆的眼睛几乎在发光，下一秒便钻进厨房做起了晚饭，不仅做了平常穆拉喜爱的菜，还烤了个派。这像是个道歉，但柯姆不说，穆拉便也没问。

 

自此，他们便处在一个不上不下的关系里。

十八岁生日后，柯姆越来越像个合格的冒险者了，他跑遍了艾欧泽亚，不在家的时候越来越多。

柯姆刻意讨好似地没再提过上床的事，以免惹穆拉生气，只是偶尔为他做个手活，也一道解决自己的生理需求。穆拉半推半就，心里叹着气，接受了柯姆的服务和抚摸亲吻。

不久后，穆拉弄伤了自己的腿。

他已经很久没有在委托中把自己伤成那样了。他不是个初出茅庐的新人，当然也早就学会如何在危机中保全自己。要他说，这不过是一时疏忽——这个疏忽却差点让他一边的膝盖、胫骨和脚腕彻底报废。在外面跑了半个月的柯姆对此一无所知，直到他终于回家，看到了正艰难下楼的穆拉和他满腿的绷带夹板。

那一刻柯姆脸上浮现出了穆拉从未见过的表情。他死死地盯着穆拉的右腿，一言不发，抬眼看看他的脸，长长地出了一口气，肩膀塌下来，似乎一下子垮掉了。

“只要一句话就可以把我从任何地方叫回来。”他说。“你知道的。”

他顿了顿，想不出还能说些什么，不由分说地把穆拉架回到卧室。我去做饭，他又说，转身离开了。

不一会他端着盘子回到卧室，只做了一人份，坐在床边看着穆拉吃。他看起来难过极了，悲伤又愤怒，穆拉被盯得心慌，也没有一点胃口，吃了两口就把餐具放到一旁去了。

“这不算什么”，穆拉说，“没伤到内脏的话很快就会好。”

柯姆垂着头去摸他的伤腿。“不算什么吗？”他反问道。

“……你明明可以依靠我。”他反复地抚摸穆拉身上的绷带，就像爱抚情人的皮肤，“我已经成年了，穆拉。”

我没有么？穆拉不禁想。柯姆看过他太多狼狈的样子了——没有人比你还要多了，他又想道。

他被按倒在床上，潮湿的吻落在他颈间。“穆拉。”他听到自己的名字，“穆拉。”柯姆还低声喃喃了些什么，他听不清。

这些吻沉沉地压在穆拉心口，叫他难以承受，而爱抚让他的身体渐渐升温，不受控制。穆拉发觉自己兴奋了起来，便开始推拒身上的小猫，想让他放开。他拍拍柯姆的后脖子，可柯姆变本加厉地地黏在他身上，吻向衣领里蔓延。

“柯姆，我现在不想……”他又试着推了他一把，没用。

柯姆的声音听起来闷闷的，“不要。”他说。

他掀起穆拉的上衣，拉到手腕，扯了一把就将穆拉的双手束在了一起。他抓着穆拉，从他的下巴开始舔吻，直到裤腰，不让他有任何动作。“可我觉得你想。”他赌气一样，将穆拉半勃的阴茎从宽松的长裤中掏出来，捏了一捏，随手套弄了起来，恶意地用拇指抠挖马眼。柯姆没留指甲，可他仍然把穆拉弄疼了，穆拉想踢开他，右腿却动不了，一使劲就疼得直抽气。

“别这样……！”

穆拉生气了，可当他正想着如何挣脱时，柯姆的声音打断了他的动作。

“你从来就什么都不说。”他玩弄着穆拉的前端突然低声道。

“以前喝酒打架不告诉我，出远门也不提前说，现在伤成这样还不给我任何消息。”柯姆抬头再看穆拉时眼圈都红了，眉头紧紧地纠在一起，“要是哪一天你死了呢？也不准备让我知道么？”

穆拉愣住了，他从没想过这竟会是柯姆愤怒的源头。片刻的惊讶后，他的心像是忽然陷进了巨大的棉花糖里一样，软了下来，连带着肢体也放松了。

“不会的。”他也低声地说，用被缚的手圈住了柯姆。他甚至主动低下头，贴了贴柯姆的面颊。

这下柯姆再也没法逞强了，原本只是微微泛红的双眼滚出两滴泪来。他发疯地吻穆拉的眉眼、脸颊和嘴角、他的眼罩和他的伤疤，一句话都说不出。

他做不下去，草草地让穆拉射出来后就逃走了。他把盘子端回厨房，接着收拾客厅的东西，过了很久才回到卧室去，洗完澡就窝进被子里。

 

这之后过了很久，甚至月都亮换了位置，开始从最高处向低落下，光亮终于得以照进屋里，穆拉仍没能睡着。他把自己瘫在床上，没有困意。不仅是因为那条伤腿，还因为其他事情。

他终于意识到，柯姆方才的眼泪代表了无数的事情，那似乎就是他先前的犹豫、强硬和小心谨慎的共同的原因。此刻，柯姆的存在无比清晰。穆拉听得到他没有睡，他在屏息，紧张地等待。

“说说吧。”最终穆拉还是哑着嗓子开口了，叹气道，“告诉我为什么。”

柯姆这才坐起来。穆拉用余光能看到他赤裸的肩膀被月光照着，闪闪发亮。他盯着穆拉的方向。

“我……从来没注意过其他人。”他缓慢又小心地说，像雕塑似地一动不动。他咽了一口口水，顿了一会，又继续道，“你应该知道的。”

他说：“先前你问过我是不是想要做些什么。对，你不记得了……是的。你不记得了，但是那个时候我想，啊，原来你知道我所想的是什么。然后第二天你就都忘了。”

穆拉侧了侧身，想让自己的腿舒服些，但是被褥摩擦的声音听起来太刺耳了，他就停下，又回到了仰躺的姿势。他没说话，而是等待柯姆继续下去。

柯姆仍以那个姿势坐着，背微微弓起，靠在墙上。

“可是你答应我了。我本来以为会被骂一顿，但是没有，你答应我了。”柯姆握紧了拳。他的双手隐在没有光亮的地方，穆拉看不见。“所以我想……”，他说，“这就是为什么。”

他的嗓音带上了些许颤抖，可还是把这句话说完了，一直望着穆拉。穆拉也在黑暗里，只是他看不到的地方，柯姆都能看到。柯姆凝视着穆拉从被子里露出的额头和碎发，穆拉的眼罩在昏黑之中泛起微弱的冷光。

现在这问题又被抛回了穆拉自己手里，他应该质问自己：为什么你没有拒绝呢？他的头脑对此抗议，不愿意为此思考哪怕一秒。他哑口无言，想要继续追问却发现这似乎很好解释。纯粹的欲望不可能为他带来这样的柯姆，而另一个解释似乎正是他从未考虑过的。

柯姆没有放过这样的机会——他察觉到了穆拉的犹豫——轻声地自言自语道：“难道我从来没有说过吗？”

“我爱你啊，穆拉。”他说。

穆拉愣住了，头脑一片空白仿佛从未知道过任何事情。而柯姆仍望向他，没有不安也不愧疚，只是沉默着。

忽然地，他想起了几个月前，柯姆压着他，咬他的耳朵，他甚至觉得那时候耳朵几乎要被咬穿；还有更早的时候，这孩子垂着头，试探地说“那可能不是个意外”。

他也说不出话，想要叹气也想要笑几声。他偏过头看向天花板。

他说，“原来是这样”。


End file.
